


Through Darkness and Blood

by Nordra



Series: Remnants of Blood [4]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Alternative story for that fated meeting





	1. Chapter 1

The Castle loomed in front of him, looking like it was rising from the fog itself. The moon shone down, illuminating the ruins of the village on its pale light. In any other night, Trevor would have admired the moonlight but tonight it was far from his mind. The wind caught on his coat, making it flap along with his dark hair as the warrior clenched his hand that held his weapon, Gandolfi's Combat Cross. Yet this one was a lesser one, a far cry from the legendary Vampire Killer wielded by Gabriel Belmont.

Trevor cast a glance on the weapon. If everything went smoothly, then maybe... maybe he would not have a need for it.

Lifting hand on the pendant around his neck, the man took a deep breath and stepped forward, towards the drawbridge looming behind the village. 

***

Trevor stopped just before the drawbridge, his ears picking up movement and growls all around him.

And as in a clue, he was surrounded. A group of werewolves surrounded him, circling around the human and snarling when they saw the weapon he was holding. Knowing that he was taking a gamble, Trevor lifted the Cross in front of him causing the hairs on beasts' backs to rise.

And then he dropped it. 

The weapon clattered on the ground, confusing the monsters. One of the wolves, a big and heavily scarred one, shuffled forward and aimed its yellowish eyes on the human. Hoping that this was not his final moment, Trevor met that gaze, unflinching.

”A warrior comes to the Dragon's domain, fully armed with a holy weapon... Yet you drop it, surrounded by enemies,” werewolf growls, it's deep, throaty voice rumbling and long, dirty yellow canines revealing. ”Do you desire death so much, human? For we can certainly grant it to you.”

”I seek no death this night, beast,” Trevor answers. ”I am not here to fight any of you. Unless you give me a reason.”

”Hah!” Werewolf scoffed. ”Then what do you seek then? Answer quickly, for my pack grows hungry for the flesh...”

Ignoring other wolves and their slobbering grins, Trevor lifted his head higher before speaking, ”I seek the audience with your Lord.”

That caused the monsters to howl in rage and one behind Trevor growled, ”Insolence! The Dragon does not entertain meager humans!”

”Unless they end up as His dinner...” the third one chuckled.

”I say we eat him and leave the bones for the Scavens,” another wolf suggested.

”Enough!” The leader snarled, making its underlings to cover in submission before turning back to human. ”You trespass, you pay with your life. Those are the rules. Now die, human!”

Trevor cursed and ducked swiftly, snatching the Combat Cross from the ground and unleashed a powerful swing with it, launching the first attacking lesser werewolf over the edge of the cliff and down to the ravine.

”Tear him into pieces!”

Following the command, the rest of the wolves advanced and Trevor took a fighting stance. But just then, the air turned heavy and it felt like someone was applying pressure to his body. He felt like suffocating. 

Werewolves felt it too, their ears flattening and tails curling between legs. Leader wolf actually whimpered as it looked towards the Castle, ”...Y-yes, my Lord.”

The sensation... no, a presence lifted as suddenly as it had become and Trevor gasped for air.

Around him werewolves started to creep away from the man, whimpering and licking their muzzles in stress before only the leader was the only left near Trevor.

”You can pass, human,” werewolf said and moved aside, revealing the passage across the bridge. ”The Dragon awaits you.”

***

The Throne Room was dark, aside from bluish flames that burned on the braziers, fuming a misty like smoke on the floor, creating a blanket of white gas to step through. Gargantuan statues and reliefs of monsters seemed to follow Trevor's every movement as he stopped before the dais. On the throne, semi-clad in shadows sat the Dragon, Dracul, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark, penetrating the human and chilling his very soul.

”I have to admit,” Dracul spoke, a hint of amusement in his deep voice. ”The Brotherhood has really changed their tactics if they now sent a negotiator on my doorstep. Even if the ones armed.”

”My business here does not involve the Brotherhood,” Trevor said, looking at the other male, trying to make out his face among the shadows.

”Oh? How interesting,” Dracul's voice was now intrigued. ”Is that a resentment I hear in your voice, warrior? Tell me, what has the Order done to earn your scorn? Must have been something grand, for I see that they've held had a high expectations for you. Because of that,” Pale hand with dark claws instead of nails pointed at the weapon at Trevor's belt.

”One of Gandolfi's weapons...” the Dragon said before he rose from the throne and stepped forward, causing the little light that was in the room to illuminate his features.

Trevor tried to reign his reaction to finally seeing the dreaded Dragon. Black hair, pale skin with bluish-green veins visible. Clawed hands and sharp fangs showing between lips which were surrounded by a light stubble. But the most prominent feature was Dracul's eyes. They were lit crimson, like holding their own light source.

Those eyes focused first on the weapon at human's side and then to Trevor himself. ”It is clear that you are someone special, although the Brotherhood has deceived you. For that relic,” he once more pointed at the Cross, ”holds no power over me. It cannot destroy me.”

Trevor flinched at the sudden harsh tone, all his training telling him to take up his weapon and get ready to defend himself. But he resisted, quelling down his instincts and trying to remain calm.

”I did not come here to fight you,” human grit out between his teeth as Dracul descended the last steps of the dais, now standing on the same level as Trevor.

”So you have said. Yet I find it hard believe, boy,” Dracul said, looking the human from head to toes, sizing him. ”However, I would know the name of the warrior carrying such weapon.”

This is it. 

Trevor swallowed before speaking, ”I'm Trevor. ...Trevor Belmont.”

What kind of reaction he had been expecting, it was not this.

For Dracul stared at him for a second before tossing his head back and letting out a bellowing laugh.

”Belmont?” Vampire laughed. ”Of all the names to choose, you took that one for yourself? Were you hoping to earn respect or other such nonsense with that? That is a cursed name, boy. No glory to gain with it.”

”That name was bestowed upon me on the day of my birth!” Trevor said. ”I did not choose it as you did... Gabriel Belmont.”

That made the vampire to cease his hollering, ”What?”

Trevor swallowed before speaking, ”I'm Trevor Belmont, raised by the Brotherhood of Light after... after the death of my parents, Marie and Gabriel Belmont. Or so I was always told...”

”For my whole life, the elder members of the Order claimed that my father perished after his quest to save the humanity from the great evil. The quest he embarked upon after the murder of his wife, my mother and after he had given me to the Brotherhood in case of him not returning.”

Trevor's gloved hand rose to the pendant around his neck and Dracul noticed that it was actually a piece of glass. Mirror fragment. ”This pendant... I've carried it for my whole life. I was told that it had power to show the past and one's true fate but for years it never showed me anything. ...Until a few months ago.”

Trevor's hand clenched the pendant, not hard enough to break it but enough that steel-clad fingers caused it to creak. ”It...! It showed me things that I could not understand! Things that were different from what I had learned!” Dark-haired human's features showed great anguish. 

The vampire stood still, not even a muscle twitching. His mind was in turmoil as the human continued his frantic, nearly hysteric tale.

”I went to the Elders, asking just what I had seen and they...” Trevor's voice hitched. ”They told me that I had seen the true fate of the legendary Champion of Light, my father. Gabriel Belmont. One who was always claimed to be dead. But instead became the feared Prince of Darkness.”

Hand lifted and the pendant was hurled to the floor, the clanging sound filling the vast room as it skimmed on the marble floor.

”I no longer know what to believe in!” Trevor shouted while he trembled, hands curling into the fists. ”That is why I'm here!”

Blue eyes then looked straight to the crimson ones. ”If... if you truly are Gabriel Belmont... Then, please... Please, tell me: what is the truth? I need to know!”

The Dragon could not describe his shock at that moment. He could not believe what he was hearing. This... this man... Claims to be Marie's son. _His_ son. But how...?!

”Impossible...” Dracul finally muttered. ”It... You can't... We never had a child...”

Disintegrating into the mist and reforming right in front of Trevor, Dracul lifted his hand and clawed fingers curled around human's strong jaw, lifting it. He then looked, really looked and took in man's features.

And then he saw it. Maybe it was his eyes or the hair but Dracul saw in this man Marie's features ...And his own. When he inhaled, he could smell the blood running through warrior's veins. Mortal, yes but its scent was similar to Dracul's own.

”How can this be?” the Dragon did not know who he was talking to as he let his hold go and took few steps backwards. ”Why Marie... Why you never told me...!”

Trevor had jumped in surprise as Dracul had appeared right next to him and held his face. Now as his heart beat in his chest, human watched as the feared Prince of Darkness was having something resembling a mental breakdown. Deciding to disrupt the vampire's monologue, Trevor rasped out, ”So you really are him, aren't you? You are Gabriel Belmont.”

”That name... That man died a long time ago,” Dracul answered in a low tone, looking into the shadows of the throne room, refusing to meet human's gaze. ”But yes, it was my name once.”

Finally, the vampire turned back towards the human and to Trevor's surprise, the red glow in his eyes had diminished. Now his irises were more greyish than before. ”But I don't understand. How can you be Marie's son? _My_ son? How old are you?”

”About 27. I was born in late 1046.”

”1046...” Dracul muttered. ”So you were born just before Marie's...”

The Prince of Darkness shook his head. ”It's no use... The mere words will not explain everything...” He glanced on the forgotten pendant on the floor, glinting in the bluish light. Dracul walked to it and picked the mirror fragment from the ground. ”Follow me.”

Trevor was confused. ”Where?”

”To learn the truth,” Dracul answered as he gestured Trevor towards the great doors. ”What this tiny piece showed you were mere pieces of the story. The Mirror this piece came from... It is here in this Castle. And only it can show the whole truth. To us both.”

***

As the glow died, Trevor's legs finally gave up and he sank down on the floor, shaking. The images that had played out on the Mirror of Fate as Dracul had called it, were now repeating over and over in his head. 

He had witnessed to the whole story behind Gabriel's quest, all from the moment he had been manipulated to murder his own wife to the bitter battle with the horrible demon and giving up his humanity, becoming a monster. Trevor saw his father's agony and self-loathing for what he had done. His rage and hatred for all the lies and wrongs committed against him by the Brotherhood.

Yet he also saw Gabriel's love for his wife, Trevor's mother. 

While Trevor witnessed Gabriel's story, Dracul himself saw the birth of his child and what became of him.

The Dragon watched how the Brotherhood and Pan had revealed Gabriel's fate to Marie only a few hours after she had given birth. How they had made her give up their child on that same night. Seeing how his son was raised as a warrior, hidden from his father. All for the one reason alone. To set him against his own father, to clean up the mess the Brotherhood had helped to create.

Anger, the unimaginable rage-filled Dracul, manifesting as fiery gauntlets around his arms, making the air around him to sizzle. The same dragon that was his title, raised its head inside of the vampire and let out an earth-shattering roar to the sky.

Trevor actually felt how the floor... No, the whole Castle shook by the sheer force of the vampire's voice. It was filled with fire and brimstone, with so much anger and rage that it felt like it could burn the whole world.

”HOW _DARE_ THEY?!? MISERABLE, LYING BASTARDS!”

They had taken his child, kept him in secret as a tool for their own use. Lied and manipulated not only Dracul and Marie but their son also. Where the betrayals of the Brotherhood neverending?!

After finally venting out some of his rages, Dracul took a deep breath to focus his mind. No, now was not the time for revenge. 

The sound of metal hitting the floor brought his attention back to his son.

 _Son._ He really had a son.

Trevor had tossed his Combat Cross aside in anger before pressing palm against his face. ”Why... Why all the lies...?”

”Because the Order knows nothing else. The Founders, prophecy... Me.”

Lifting his head, Trevor saw Dracul kneeling in front of him. Vampire hesitated for a moment before raising his hand slowly. Clawed fingers hovered over Trevor's cheek for a second until the Dragon laid it on the other male's skin. His touch was cold, an unnatural chill of it making Trevor shiver. But he did not pull back. Not even when sharp claws slightly scratched his skin.

He met Dracul's eyes, grey with a hint of crimson in them. They had sadness in them, but also something else. 

Hand on his cheek moved to the back his neck, never applying more than a hint of pressure as Dracul leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Never breaking the eye contact.

”My son...”

Trevor's throat made a weak sound that hitched, breaking a little as he lifted his own hand, steel-clad fingers resting on his father's shoulder. 

”Father...”

Trevor was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, Dracul arms nearly crushing him despite his armour. The dreaded Dark Lord buried his face in his son's dark hair, hiding the few drops of blood that escaped from his eyes. Hesitating, Trevor slowly wound his arms around the vampire, staying silent even if he felt those few droplets hitting his neck. Though he felt shaken and hurt himself, son still offered the unasked support to his father, who shook at the mere thought of having something left of his beloved wife after all.

***

”What happens now?”

Dracul glanced at his son as they sat against the wall of the Mirror room, side by side.

”Who knows...” Vampire answered. ”What were you planning to do?”

Scratching his neck, Trevor actually looked quite embarrassed. ”To be honest, I never thought that far.”

”I mean, I made my mind in a rush, just leaving without a word to the Order,” human continued. ”They probably think that I left to... fulfil my _destiny._ ”

To kill his own father.

”You could go back,” Dracul found himself saying. ”Claim that you just needed time to think, nothing more.”

”I doubt they'd believe that... I was pretty vocal when talking to the Elders.”

”Don't you have anyone waiting? Wife or...” Dracul kept asking. His heart was snarling at himself, telling him to stop. Stop trying to make his only child leave. Yet his head said that it was better this way. Trevor was human, why would he even want to stay with his vampiric father?

Trevor hung his head, eyes filling with sorrow. ”Not anymore. I... had a fiancée, but our betrothal was broken. After comforting the Elders, I decided to speak to her, to tell her what I had learned.”

”She...” Trevor's voice shook. ”She said that if that was the truth, she'd want nothing to do with me.”

Dracul felt his child's pain and knew that he was the cause of it. Again. ”I'm sorry, son.”

”It is not any fault of yours, Father,” Trevor said. ”Guess we were not meant to be in the end.”

The Dragon could not help to feel the warmth filling his long-dead heart at the sound of Trevor calling him father. And only a few hours ago he had never even thought he would ever be called like that.

”The Order will eventually guess that I did not do what they wanted,” Trevor said after a moment of silence and he stood up, dusting his coat lightly. ”I guess it would be best for me to disappear...”

”You could stay here.”

That sentence surprised both of men. Trevor turned to look at his father who also had stood up and was shifting around uneasily, looking anywhere but at his son, hand rubbing his neck.

”I mean,” Dracul continued. ”I know that this is a castle filled with monsters... But none of them would never bother you, I'd make sure of it... That is if you even want to stay...”

Trevor was silent, trying to comprehend what the Dragon was saying. His father... wanted him to live with him?

”And I know the place is a mess but I could whip the Hunchbacks to work faster and repair...

”Father...”

”What?”

Trevor actually smirked, ”You're rambling. And... yes.”

Dracul blinked. ”Huh?”

”It might be awkward at first but... I think that... I'd like to stay,” Trevor said.

Dracul stared at his son, barely believing his ears. ”You, you'd stay? Here in the Castle, with me?”

”Yes, Father.”

Dracul was elated but held back the impulse to crush Trevor in his arms again. He had done enough of that for one night, no need to overdo it. Besides, now they had time.

Instead, he stepped in front of his son and clasped a hand on Trevor's shoulder. ”Thank you, son.”

Trevor smiled and grasped the hand on his shoulder, nodding.

**”Enough of this.”**

Both men jerked from their silence and two dark-haired heads turned towards the direction of the sombre sound. 

In front of the large Mirror, framed by two dragons, floated some kind of spirit. It was mostly black, body looking like a torn fabric on the ends. It's head, however, was like a mask, unmoving.

The creature looked at the men before it's voice echoed again, **”This is not how the things should be.”**

”Who the Hell are you?” Dracul snarled, turning towards the being.

 **”My name is of no importance,”** being answered, unmoved by Dracul's intimidation. **”I'm here to make sure that everything happens tonight as it is supposed to happen. And right now, they aren't.”**

”Supposed to happen?” Trevor asked.

 **”Yes, the fate of your meeting was decided a long ago. You,”** spirit lifted one stringy arm with sharp claws, pointing at Trevor. **”have altered the fate's course. You should have never seen anything in the pendant, only learning about your father from the Brotherhood.”**

”You did not mention the truth,” Dracul noticed.

**”Trevor was never meant to learn the truth before the end.”**

”What would have that changed?” Trevor challenged as he moved his hand on the Cross on his belt.

 **”Everything. You would have been filled with rage, stormed here and challenged Dracul to battle, with an intend to avenge your mother's murder and erase your family's shame. _Him,_ ”** creature pointed at Dracul who bared his fangs.

”Bloody bastard...!”

 **”Your fate, Trevor Belmont, is to _die_ on this night,”** creature spoke. **”By your own father's hand.”**

”Never!” Dracul snarled, his right arm encasing in blood magic. ”That will not happen! No more will I allow my family to be used as fate's tool!”

Trevor put his hand on Dracul's arm in a gesture to calm him while human glared at the spirit. ”You said that fate's altered. We both know the truth now. So whatever you claim that should happen, may not come true.”

 **”True, it has been changed,”** being admitted. **”However, your fate has already been sealed and there's nothing you can do to change it. You will die, Trevor. If not today, then...”**

Creature's words cut short as the tip of heavy chain slammed right on the side of its mask, shattering it. As the pieces fall to the ground, spirit held it's face in shock.

The chain clattered as it was retracted back to Trevor's Cross. ”We will hear no more from you!”

Dark spirit vanished from the sight, leaving only the pieces of its mask behind and then a silence rang in the room, only the wind howled over them. Dracul made his blood magic to evaporate from his arm while Trevor hangs his Cross to his belt again.

”What was that?” human asked.

”I don't know,” Dracul admitted, looking at the mask pieces. ”I've never encountered that being before.”

”You were meant to kill me.”

The Dragon looked at his son, ”It will not happen. If the fate's changed once, it can change again. You are my son. I will never bring harm to you. This I swear.”

Trevor was quiet, his silence making Dracul nervous. ”Trevor?”

Human finally shook his head. ”It's alright, Father. I just... It's been a long day.”

”That is has,” Dracul admitted. ”The sun rises soon. Come, let's go. We'll look for the room where you can rest in. Let's see where we'll go from there after that.”

Trevor nodded and let his father put an arm around his shoulders, directing them towards to entrance to the Castle, away from the approaching daylight.

And even though the haunting words of the strange creature echoed through their minds, both father and son put their faith in the fact that if the destiny had already changed... Maybe they would both finally granted a chance of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again occupying his grand throne, Dracul stared at the blood as he turned the chalice around, pondering. It's been little over five years since Trevor had settled in the Castle with his father. Five years since Dracul had learned that he had a child. It had not been an easy task for a human to live amongst monsters. Dracul had been forced to use extreme measures, threats and occasional killing to get the message through to the creatures of darkness: Trevor was under the Dragon's protection and not to be harmed.

Difficult yes, but now he would not change these past years for anything.

His son was already a fierce warrior but now after training under the Prince of Darkness, his fighting skills practically soared. After all, Gabriel had been the best of all, especially in use of the Combat Cross. Trevor's weapon of choice was still his own Cross though he had begun to show signs that he might change for the sword at some point. The broadsword like the one his father wielded did not seem a fitting choice. Maybe something lighter? Well, that was a problem somewhere in near future. 

Outside the training, vampire found himself enjoying the company of his son, whether it was being entangled in profound conversations or just enjoying other's closeness. Dracul would tell stories of his past adventures as human, for once not feeling sorrow or pain. He could even talk about Marie and Trevor listened. His son could not remember his mother beyond what he had seen in the Mirror, taken away as he had been as a newborn but his father painted such vivid images that young man could easily picture her in his mind as the stories spanned deep into the night. It was in those moments that Dracul thought if this was what it could have been. If the fate of the world had not fallen to him and if he had not been forced to accept immortality.

Gripping the chalice, Dragon frowned. Immortal. That was what he was. Eternal. And Trevor... he was human.

In vampire's eyes, the few short decades would be the only thing he had to spend with his son. Then he would be alone again. Trevor would age and die, joining Marie in Heaven while Dracul was doomed to walk in this Earth for eternity, fallen into darkness.  
These five years had been enough to bring him back from the brink of hatred and insanity he had teetered on since Marie's death but what would happen when Trevor was gone?

Clenching his fist and crushing the chalice into a formless chunk of metal, Dragon stared as the blood dripped between his fingers onto the stone floor.

He could offer to turn Trevor. Make him into a vampire, but... Dracul doubted if he could bring himself to actually do it. To curse his son to the same damned fate like his father had been. Gabriel had taken that path while he was already lost in darkness, without any reason to remain human. But Trevor was not like that. His son still had light in him. Hope. Faith. Like Marie had.

Even as he was lost in thoughts, Dracul still sensed that unusual things were afoot. His connection to the Castle was deep and that told him that something was approaching.

"My Lord!"

Looking up, the Dragon saw one of the lesser Vampires Knights, deep violet wings hitting the air as creature descended to the floor and knelt.

"My Prince, an army is approaching," vampire spoke. "Thousands of human soldiers and war machines, lead by a titan made of wood and metal."

"The Brotherhood..." Dracul growled, his eyes flashing crimson.

"They'll reach the Castle in few hours. My Lord, shall we gather our own?"

"No. I deal with them myself," Dracul stood up from his throne. "The Brotherhood finally challenges me in an open war, so let them come." Flames sprung from his fists, engulfing arms. "They have much to pay for..."

***

Standing on the balcony, Dracul stared at the distance. Even without sharp eyes of the vampire, you could already see the lights from the torches and the shape of a massive titan advancing. There were thousands of Brotherhood soldiers marching.

"Going all out, aren't we?" Dracul scoffed.

"Father!"

The vampire looked over his shoulder, seeing his son standing in the archway, long curtains pushed aside. "Son," the Dragon turned towards him. "I told the Knight to inform you -"

"I heard," Trevor cut him off and walked forward. "But why did you want me to... Shit!"

One of the things Dracul had learned early about his son was that Trevor almost never, ever cursed. Only when the situation was downright apocalyptic.

"That," dark-haired human looked at the mass of an army on the horizon. "The Brotherhood?"

"Looks like they've finally got tired to wait," Dracul said as he looked at the same direction. "Good, I've waited for this for a long time."

"Father..." Trevor looked at the vampire. He could see the rage, the thirst for the vengeance in bright crimson eyes that glowed. Quickly he looked aside, hating this. He understood the anger his father kept inside himself but it was still painful to see. Especially since Trevor did not know how to help him. Dracul had mellowed since Trevor's appearance but the darkness still reigned. It may have been a foolish wish but Trevor had hoped that his father could in some way find his way towards his lost humanity with his son by his side.

"They've come to challenge me, Trevor. To destroy me," Dracul hissed. "Do you wish me to stand still and let them try?"

"You said you can't be truly killed. Not without the Vampire Killer."

"That is not stopping them from trying," vampire spat. "Now answer."

"Father..."

"Answer!"

"No! I do not!" Trevor shouted. "Even though it would be in vain, I don't...! I don't want to see you hurt, Father..."

Dracul's eyes softened and lifted a sharp-clawed hand to run through Trevor's dark hair. "I share your feelings, my son. I love you Trevor, and would do anything to keep you safe."

"That's why I must destroy the Brotherhood," Dracul said, moving his hand behind Trevor's head and pressed their foreheads together, just like that night five years ago. "They'll never stop otherwise. They'd try to break us apart again and turn us against each other." The Dragon pulled back and looked straight into the blue eyes. "Please understand, Trevor. I'm doing this for us."

Trevor looked at the advancing army, his former friends and comrades among them. Ones he had grown up with, trained with. And then he looked at the Dragon. The Prince of Darkness. A vampire, a monster. His father by blood. 

He should be standing with the Order, against the darkness... But how he could when that meant betraying his own blood? Sighing, Trevor looked back at his father. "Only the Order."

"I gave you my word," vampire nodded. "I have no reason to harm the rest of humanity. Now go," Dracul said and pushed Trevor back towards the Castle. "Go to the other side of the Castle to shelter. The Mirror Room should be good."

"But..."

"Trevor," Dracul gave his son a pointed look. "There are people you know down there. Would you be ready to fight against them? Could you?"

The silence was his answer.

***

The sounds of the battle, the carnage, made Trevor's stomach churn. Warrior's whole being was itching to race into the heart of the battle, to stop more meaningless death. But he forced himself to remain in one place, sitting legs crossed in the middle of the open room, back turned towards the enchanted Mirror.

Father was right. Trevor could not bring himself to fight against the Brotherhood. Despite all their lies, they had been his family. And the majority of them were not responsible for the twisted fate of the Belmonts. But neither could Trevor stand against his father. Not after these years.

A tremor shook the Castle, making the plaster rain down from the walls and the Mirror of Fate to shook.

"Father must have engaged the titan already..." Trevor's ears perked suddenly as he heard the sound of something moving through the air.

A figure in shining golden armour flew over the round room, halting suddenly as the person noticed the dark-haired warrior underneath. Hovering in the place for a moment, armoured being folded the metallic wings and dropped down, hitting the floor in kneeling pose. 

Trevor stood up, eyes wide. A Paladin of the Brotherhood. He had never seen one, though he had heard that someone had been granted that position just little before his departure. Paladin rose up, golden armour glinting as the warrior stepped forward.

"Belmont?!" Paladin spoke, a surprised tone in his voice.

"You... Roland de Ronceval?!" Trevor recognized the voice of his long-time comrade.

The golden armoured warrior lifted his hand and took his helmet off. Only one working eye greeted Trevor, taking in the sight of the disappeared warrior. "You're alive... When we heard that the Dragon still lived, you were thought dead." His eye then narrowed, as he put pieces together. "And yet, here you stand. Amongst the monsters."

"Roland," Trevor decided to try to reach his fellow warrior to end this. "Call off your men. Leave this place. Do it and I'll try to convince him to -"

The Paladin scowled, pulling out one of his swords, golden blade cutting through the air as he waved it downwards. "I had orders to retrieve your weapon for the Order, as a symbol of your valiant battle against the Prince of Darkness. Yet... It seems that another Belmont has become a turncoat. Like father, like son it seems."

Trevor held his hand up, showing that he was not a threat. "You do not understand! The Elders did not tell the whole -!"

"I am the highest servant of the God in the Order. Think you that the Elders would keep secrets from me?" Roland interrupted. "The Dragon's existence shames the Brotherhood and he needs to pay for his crimes. Destroying him was -" The golden blade rose to point towards Trevor. "your duty, Trevor Belmont."

"Duty?" Trevor repeated, clenching his jaw. "I was kept in dark, denied from knowing the true reasons behind my Father's fate! Raised for just to be used as a means to kill him!"

"You were given a chance to redeem the Belmont name."

"There's nothing to redeem!" Trevor shouted, seething. "Yes, my father has committed sins, this I do not deny. But still, he accepted his fate, despite being betrayed on every turn and followed the path set for him." Reaching for the weapon on his belt, former warrior of the Order glared at the paladin. "My father sacrificed everything for this world, including his humanity! And you still say that he needs to pay more? No!" The distinct, metallic click sounded from the Cross.

Roland glared. "You raise your weapon against me Belmont and you'll be truly a traitor to the Order!"

"So be it then," Trevor answered. "I did not wish for this but if you will not leave..."

The men stood still for a moment before springing forward, weapons drawn.

***

Trevor dodged the magical arrow shot towards him by jumping aside and using Air Grab like his father had taught him. But the armour granted the paladin superior reflexes compared to him and warrior moved aside faster than human normally could, grabbed the chain and used Trevor's own weapon to slam the dark-haired warrior on the ground. The air knocked out of his lungs as Trevor felt his spine screaming as he was gasping and coughing while rolling over on his stomach. A trail of crimson blood splattered on the floor as he spat.

"Is that all you've got?" De Ronceval stepped before the fallen warrior, pointing the tip of his blade at Trevor's face, left hand still clutching the barbed tip of the loosed chain.

Gritting his teeth, Trevor moved his fingers, his Cross clicking before the chain begun to retract, catching the Paladin off-guard. Jumping on his feet, Trevor swung his metal-clad fist to the exposed area between the cuirass and the pauldron, making the Paladin to drop his other sword. Not wasting any time, Trevor reached into his coat and swung a three-bladed boomerang towards the golden warrior.

The Paladin extended his wings and dashed to the right, easily evading the projectile. "You need more than toys to defeat me!"

A sword swung towards him, but Trevor managed to block it. The force of the attack, however, pushed himself back several feet, boots sliding across the marble. His opponent lit his sword in flames and dashed forward with an intent to end this battle, but Trevor was not even trying to evade. Frowning, the Paladin jumped, bringing his sword up, ready to strike when the pain erupted from his elbow. Trevor's boomerang had returned and sank in the gap between his armour plates. Dark-haired warrior swung his weapon, the chain hitting the golden breastplate, throwing him backwards.

Growling as he yanked the weapon out of his arm, the Paladin unleashed a wave of energy towards his opponent. Trevor tried to dodge, narrowly getting away from the attack but suddenly the Paladin was in front of him, slamming the flat edge of his swords against his chest. Thrown against the wall, he fell on all fours and the Cross slipped from his hand. Coughing as he was trying to get up on his feet, Trevor's throat was caught by gauntleted hand. Lifted to the wall, Trevor grabbed the hand that choked him, trying to pry it off while his feet barely touched the floor.

The Paladin's voice came from behind his helmet, the tone condescending. "You stand with monsters, you'll share their fate. However, you've not let the darkness to stain your humanity. For that, I shall extend a prayer for you. " He brought his free hand into view, lifting it above his head. But he had no sword in it. Instead, he was holding Trevor's own Cross. "May the God have mercy on your soul, Trevor Belmont."

A pained cry broke out from Trevor as his own weapon was plunged deep into his chest.

***

Dracul stood on the roof of the smaller tower and watched as the Siege Titan fell apart, burying hundreds of Brotherhood soldiers under its wreckage. Ugh, cleaning this mess would take time... At least the Brotherhood would not recover from this anytime soon. What was left of the humans would end up devoured by his servants. A fitting end for the miserable filth.

However the vampire frowned. Where had the Paladin that challenged him gone to? The warrior had engaged him on the duel at the balcony but had flown off as the titan attacked, leaving the vampire to scale the construction and battling some Order soldiers.

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling ran through the vampire and he began to run his gaze over the demolished exterior of his Castle, searching for the source. If it was that Paladin... But then he noticed the black figure above him. A familiar dark spirit hovered over one of the intact rails connecting two sections of the castle, looking down at the Dragon. 

"You again?" Dracul snarled. "Scram! I have no time for your rantings!"

Spirit merely hovered in its place, until slowly turning masked head that still bore the damage made by Trevor. It lifted a long arm and looked towards the other side of the Castle, pointing a finger towards...

The room with the Mirror of Fate.

Spirit then lowered it's hand and looked again at the Dragon before vanishing. It's words from five years ago played suddenly in Dracul's mind, clear as day.

_You will die, Trevor. If not today, then..._

The dread filled the Prince of Darkness. "No..." He had evoked his Demonic Wings on instinct before he realized it and sped through the air and past the towers, reaching the very same room where he had faced Carmilla years ago in few seconds.

A blood-curdling scream pierced the air, freezing the blood in the Dragon's already cold body even further.

_Trevor!_

Dropping through the air Dracul hit the floor, making the marble crack beneath him. Snarling, he stood up, witnessing the Brotherhood Paladin holding Trevor by the throat against the wall. Snarling out loud, the Dragon bared his fangs as he encased his hand in blood.

Paladin looked at the direction of the animalistic sound and although the helmet masked his features, you could hear the contempt in his voice. ”So the monster comes for his spawn's aid.” As he shifted, Dracul's eyes widened as he saw the reason for his child's yell and the stench of blood. Trevor's own cross was embedded in his chest, the wall and the ground bathed in his blood as he coughed, thick liquid spraying from his mouth.

"TREVOR!" Letting out an inhuman screech, Dracul dashed forward. The Paladin tossed Trevor aside, heavy body hitting the floor as the blood kept gushing out from his wound.

The Paladin readied his swords but just as he was about to attack, he froze. In the blink of an eye, the monster rushing towards him changed. In one moment he saw a dark-haired vampire and then his figure distorted. The Paladin stared into the fiery eyes of the blackest dragon imaginable. The beast's mouth opened, the very flames of hell burning within. Paralyzed by terror, he did not realize that the dragon was a mere manifestation of Dracul's rage. A large hand grabbed the front of his helmet, claws digging in the metal as the heat erupted the vampire's hand. Invoking the Chaos, Dracul scorched the human's head inside his own helmet. The mortal screamed as his flesh was incinerated, but it fell short as the hand squeezed, crushing the melted metal and what was left his head into paste.

Headless body collapsed on the floor but Dracul did not pay any attention to the corpse as he rushed to his son, dropping to his knees in lukewarm blood, taking in the sight of damage. Trembling, clawed fingers curled around human's shoulders, pulling the younger male against the cold chest. "No... Trevor..."

Rasping, Trevor barely could open his eyes anymore, clinging to the last threads of life left in him. "F-father..?"

"Shh... I'm here, son. Father's here..." Dracul soothed, running his fingers through black hair. So similar to Marie's... ”I'm sorry, son!” Vampire buried his face in his child's hair. "If I had just been faster! Forgive me..."

"N-not yo-your f-fau-..." Trevor gurgled as the blood filled his lungs.

"No!" Dracul shouted as Trevor's gauntlet-clad hand fell limp along with rest of his muscles, his damaged heart finally giving up. The vampire had no time think, only to act if he wanted to save his child and so, in desperation, he pulled the Cross out, tore open his own wrist with sharp fangs making his cursed blood flow and staining both father's and son's clothing. Bringing the wound over Trevor's mouth he pried his child's lips open and poured the blood down his throat, hoping that it was not too late.

"T-trevor?" Holding his son against him, the vampire cupped the chilling cheek, the clawed finger stroking the skin. "Son, please... Wake up, please," he pleaded, straining every sense to detect even the slightest hint of that his blood had an effect.

But there was nothing. It had not worked. One had to be alive and accept the blood-gift to become a vampire but Dracul had been too late. Grinding his teeth together and shaking, the Dragon gathered his child in his arms, tucking Trevor's head under his chin as bloodstained tears began to ran down his cheeks, soaking the human's already matted hair.

Throwing his head back, pitch-black hair flowing, the Dragon roared. Both pain, sorrow and rage mixing into that one sound that shook the Castle and echoed over the land.

***

The church was packed as the townspeople attended the sermon along with the remaining members of the Brotherhood. Cardinal Codrin, the current head of the Order, lead the sermon, as they also prayed for the success of the army sent out to destroy the Dragon and his forces of darkness.

They got no warning when suddenly the great doors of the church were blasted off their hinges, sending two nearly 30-feet high, solid wood objects flying over the crowd. Doors crushed the altar, almost with Codrin and his associates if they had not gotten out of the way in time. The people screamed as the mass of shadowy darkness rolled in from the open doorway before covering it, creeping along the floor and climbing over the walls, sealing all the possible escape routes. People jumped on the pews trying to get away from the darkness but it ignored them. Gathering into the centre of the church, the darkness piled up and solidified into a human shape, but this thing was far from human. Shadows falling from his form, Dracul stared straight at Cordin and men, crimson eyes burning with an unholy fire in them. "So, you're Volpe's little successor, Cordin. Tell me, how's the old fool?"

"Passed away last year in his sleep," the Cardinal answered, meeting the vampire's stare. "You have no right to step into this holy ground, devil."

"Your God holds no power over me here," Dracul scoffed. "Dead, you say? A shame, I would have enjoyed seeing his face when your little Order is reduced to smouldering ashes."

Before Cordin could retort, the captain of his guard drew his sword. "Only one who ends up in ashes is you, monster! In the name of God, begone of this world!"

Dashing forward, the human threw his sword back, aiming at the vampire who merely scoffed and right when the blade was about hit him, the vampire blurred out of the sight. Captain's sword met empty air as Dracul emerged again few steps ahead, calmly standing with his back to the human. In a heartbeat, captain's throat burst open, spraying blood in great pressure before he collapsed, the sword clattering to the floor. Flexing his clawed fingers, the vampire ignored the screams around them as he stepped forward.

"I was like you once," the vampire snarled, eyeing the members of the Order with contempt. "But your God showed me another path! And now, I shall show you what happens when you cross the Prince of Darkness!" Reaching into the fabrics of reality, Dracul pulled out the headless body of the Paladin clad in golden armour, tossing it at Cordin's feet.

The humans were horrified as they witnessed what had befallen to the commander of the army they had put all their hopes in. Few vomited as the smell of burned flesh, hair, bones and brain tissue still lingered on it.

"That little army you sent is no more than a pile of bones that my servants gnaw on. But this I bring to you; your precious Paladin. For his crime, I should just turn his corpse into something foul as a mockery of your God, but I cannot stand the sight of him!"

Cordin swallowed as he looked upon the Paladin, whom he had himself given blessings for victory for. Yet, even the highest-ranking warrior could not defeat this monster... "De Ronceval was a man of great valour, pious to the end, vampire! I will not hear you to slander him!" Squeezing his staff, Cordin raised his voice. "The purpose of the Brotherhood is to guard this world in God's name and now the equilibrium has tilted too far into the darkness! Your existence threatens the mankind!"

"Forgot that it is thanks to your esteemed Founders that I became what I am?! Without me, the humanity would have been eradicated years ago yet you still shy away from responsibility! Instead, you use my family as pawns!" Black-haired vampire said. "And pious, you say? _'Thou shalt not kill'._ Does it not say so in the Commandments? What kind of pious man is the one who slays his fellow human?"

"Lies!" Cordin shouted. "De Ronceval would never -!"

"This _great_ man as you call him," Dracul interrupted. "Not only dares to challenge me in my home but commits even greater sin; murdering my son, Trevor with his own weapon!"

"Trevor? Trevor Belmont!? He lived? We heard nothing after his departure five years ago, assuming that he had perished by -" Cordin's eyes widened as he recalled how the young Belmont had confronted them about the true identity of the Dragon before storming off. They had all thought that Trevor had left on sole purpose to do this duty; to eliminate Dracul.

"By my hand?" The vampire scoffed. "We learned of your schemes and refused to play by them."

"You accuse us of manipulation and yet you yourself turn one of the Order's greatest warriors into your servitude?!"

"So not only blind but deaf as well. Trevor left you of his own free will, wanting to learn the true story that you denied from him for years. He came to my Castle, seeking an audience and after we learned what was kept from each of us, he decided to stay with his father! Choosing his family!" Recalling the rage he felt when the Mirror revealed the deception to him, Dracul allowed it to fill him. Drive him forward. "You lot, you stole my son from his mother's arms when he was but a newborn! You had the gall to groom him into a tool for your own use, to spew lies so he would be more than eager to clean up your messes when you had the need of him!"

"But you did not expect that your stories would be questioned, did you? No. You thought that Trevor would play his part obediently..." Dracul sneered, the dark mass covering the wall pulsing as it reacted to his rage. "Five years ago I gained back the son I didn't even know that existed. For five years I was _happy_ ," he spat. "But once again, the Brotherhood stole that which was mine! No longer! Now your time is up!"

Shouting out, the vampire's words echoed through the church, shaking its very foundations. "Let it be known today; every human who rides under the banner of the Brotherhood of Light shall be exterminated like the vermin they are! But I gave an oath to Trevor; my vengeance shall extend only to the Brotherhood and them alone. The rest of humanity will be spared from my fire as long as they do not cross me." Looking around the church, Dracul addressed the common folk. "Make my words known and you will live! But aid the Brotherhood and even the pits of Hell shall feel like Paradise compared to what I bring upon you!"

Once more turning towards his past-comrades, the Dragon growled, crimson eyes burning. "You took my son from me and for that I shall see you brought down to ruin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels very broken and shattered chapter, yes. My writing is very dialogue-based and I'm still working on how to describe the settings or characters better. The problem is that I see the story as a movie in my mind and that causes me to write like this... Please, bare with me, I'm trying to improve.
> 
> There are lots grammatic errors since english is not my native language but I write with it because... well, I'm used to read in english and honestly can't read with straight face most of finnish stories. I use the free Grammarly-version for most errors.
> 
> I thought about giving the Paladin other name but since this is AU and the attack was already earlier than in canon, decided to roll with. At the first draft, Gabriel was supposed to be one deliver the killing blow as the Paladin tricked him, using Trevor as a shield but it did not feel like something that fit. So no to that.
> 
> It was hard to write the fight scene between Trevor and the Paladin. On the other hand, Trevor is pretty strong for a human. After all, he managed to keep up for while with Dracul in MoF. But the Paladin has that fricking armour and too managed to duel Dracul decently.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Prince, the wolves have returned. They -"

"I'm very aware of it," the Dragon growled, causing the lesser vampire to flinch. The purple-winged vampire lowered his head as he was kneeling, Dracul's back turned towards him.

"That makes it one less of Brotherhood's encampments," the black-haired vampire said aloud before glancing briefly over his shoulder at the lesser one. "Gather a new horde and move to the next, the one in the White Mountains."

"Yes, My Prince." The vampire bit his lip, shifting nervously. "Umm..."

The Prince of Darkness could smell the fear in him and so turned around, crimson eyes glowing as they pierced through the Knight. "What is it?!"

Shuddering, the vampire swallowed nervously. "My Prince, w-we have been hunting the Brotherhood for t-three decades. Why b-bother with them anymore? T-their numbers are near extinct, they can no more pose threat -"

Dracul's eyes narrowed.

"N-not that t-they ever p-posed any threat to y-you, Great One!"

The Dragon said nothing. Instead, he stepped forward, grabbing the vampire by the throat, dark claws digging into the soft flesh, threatening to cut through the arteries. "I will not stop, not until every last of them is torn apart and the very idea of the Order is eradicated from the face of the Earth!" He tossed the vampire on the floor, towering over the terrified creature. "And you, you dare to question me?!"

"N-no, My P-prince! I j-just -!" Lesser one threw himself on the floor, crawling before the Prince of Darkness, desperately trying to appease his Lord and to make out the room with limbs still attached to his body.

Glaring at the snivelling vampire at his feet, the Prince felt tempted to crush this pathetic thing beneath his foot yet resisted. ”Back to your duties, vermin or you'll share their fate!”

”Y-yes, My Lord!” Vampire Knight trembled before disappearing in a burst of shadows.

Dracul sneered. Weaklings! Useless things! Outside of acting as soldiers, they were good for nothing. Just cowering before him like rats before the cat.

Crimson coat swished as the Dragon turned around, fading into the shadows. Disembodied Vampire Lord flew through the castle before reappearing in the Throne Room. Ever burning blue-white flames exhausted mist over the floor before the blanket was disrupted as dark boots waded through it. Seating himself on the grand throne, Dracul's brimstone eyes glowed in the shadows as he sighed.

Again he had lost his temper. With every passing year, the man once known as Gabriel Belmont turned more and more ruthless. Even towards his own subjects so that every creature in the Dragon's domain walked on eggshells, fearing for their Lord's ire.

Closing his eyes, Dracul leaned his head back against the backrest. He knew it of course. That he was slipping even deeper and deeper into the darkness but he could not help it. Little by little, the vampire felt more and more tempted just to let loose. Why bother wasting time for hunting the Order when he could just simply burn this whole wretched world to ashes?!

And yet...

His Oath remained. The promise that was given three decades ago. The sole thing that still helped Dracul to stay somewhat sane. Helped to keep the traces of Gabriel alive.

Let the humanity call him a monster, a demon. Even a traitor to mankind. To God. But one thing he was not going to be and that was a traitor to his own bloodline.

_Trevor_

Clawed fingers dug into the cold flesh, dark red blood dripping over the armrest as vampire's fist curled tight.

Thirty years. Like the death of Marie, losing Trevor had created wounds that never healed. Instead, they just kept bleeding and spreading poison over this cursed body of his.

Just when he had gotten a reason to keep going! Ever since Marie, the former Champion of Light thought that he had nothing left. But suddenly, the very same fate he cursed delivered the most precious gift a man could receive. Dracul had gotten joy and happiness back to his miserable, damned existence again.

And then, just like before; everything was suddenly torn away from his grasp again.

The Dragon was lonely.

_"Honestly, Father, you can manipulate the castle with sheer will, right? Can't you at least make it so that the floors won't fall apart from simply stepping on them? There's only so many times I can enjoy the freefall to the halls below."_

_"Alright, seriously! If that Chubacabra even one more time tries to pickpocket me, I swear...!"_

_"Do not worry, Father. Your... servants are a handful at times but I'll be fine."_

_"Can you... Can you tell me about Mother?"_

Settling deep into his throne, Dracul finally eased his grip, puncture wounds in his palm healing almost immediately as he fell into the memories. It was nothing short of tormenting himself yet he had nothing else left.

***

Cold. Confusion. Disorientation. Fear.

Frowning, Dracul came back to awareness from his so-called slumber. Crimson eyes crept open, needing no adjustment in the darkness of his throne room. Lifting his head from the hand he had lean on, the vampire scrunched his nose as yet another wave of strange feeling washed over him. 

What was going on?

Why did he feel so weak?  
Where was he?  
Who was he?

Something binged through his conscious, freezing the Dragon in his place just as he was wiping a hand across his face. "What-?" Jumping up from his throne, the vampire's senses sharpened, honed on the strange feelings. Those did not belong to him. They were someone else's, echoing over Dracul's mind.

Tired. Weak. Confused. Afraid. 

Crimson eyes widened as the answer hit the vampire. No, it cannot be... It had not worked; he had been too late.

But this feeling, this presence... This familiar presence...

Disintegrating into the mist, he flew through the Castle. The creatures rushed out of the way as the cloud of mist that was their Lord rushed towards the one place the vampire had not set foot on decades.

The Mirror room.

Before going to declare his war against the Order, Dracul had carved sarcophagus out of the stone with his own two hands and placed it in the room with Mirror of Fate along with the body of his murdered son. The pain of losing Trevor was so crushing that he could never enter the room again, declaring it forbidden from anyone. At least so he could give his child a peaceful place to rest.

So why?! Why was he sensing Trevor's presence so clearly now?! It skittered along his mind. Like a piece of himself. Could it really be -?

Rematerializing at the top of the stairs, Dracul felt like his non-beating heart had once more stopped. The lid of the sarcophagus was pushed off, fallen on the floor and next to the sarcophagus itself was... a vampire. Navy, gold-accented armoured coat splayed over the marble floor as the man knelt down next to the coffin, one gauntleted hand gripped the stone edge. His hair was as white as the pure snow or the moonlight, shielding the facial features as he kept his head lowered, shivering.

"Trevor...?" Dracul, barely able to believe what he was witnessing, approached the creature and crouched before him. Other vampire reacted at his presence, lifting the pale-haired head until the Dragon's blood red eyes were met unfamiliar ones. The irises were golden, although right now they were also quite hazy, with the sclera deep black. Reaching out, the crimson-clad vampire placed his hands on either side of the vampire's face, lifting it further.

Upon the physical touch, Dracul felt the connection snap into its place. He had never felt it before but understood nonetheless what it was: a bond between vampiric sire and fledgling.

Yet even without that and with the strange colouring, Dracul still would never mistake Trevor for someone else. Briefly wondering where did this bizarre colouration come from, the vampire traced his thumbs over the pale skin and for the first time in thirty years, the Prince's eyes softened as he pulled his long lost child into an embrace, fingers carding through the white hair. "Son! I thought I lost you!"

Trevor blinked, the dull golden eyes trying to focus on the vampire holding him. Slowly, his gaze sharpened. But there was no spark of recognition in them. "...W... Who are you?"

Dracul jerked, shocked. Pulling back, he grasped Trevor from his upper arms. "W-what do you mean? It's me, Trevor. Don't you know me?"

Younger vampire frowned, searching other's face. "No, but..." Changing to look around the room, Trevor stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "I've been here before..." He turned back to the Dragon. "'Son'? You're my father?"

"Yes," Dracul said, brushing his hand against his son's cheek, frowning. This made no sense. Why did Trevor not remember his father? Vampires were not supposed to suffer from amnesia upon turning so why did - ah. "The long sleep, it must have fractured your memories," Dracul murmured, finally understanding the situation. Trevor had been dead for so many years, maybe that played its part in this.

"I was asleep?" Trevor asked, perplexed even when he instinctively leaned on the touch, subconsciously seeking the comfort.

"You were dead, son," the Dragon said, curling fingers around the back of his son's neck and pulling him forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I thought you were gone forever -"

"Dead?!" Slipping from his grasp, Trevor held his head with both hands, shaking it. "No... I... Why can't I remember?!"

The elder did not know what to do. Restoring memories of someone... It was not anything he had ever done before. Technically, he could give his blood to Trevor. Maybe experiencing some of his father's memories would help to unlock his own... But before he could suggest it, there was a sound like the air shifted and suddenly, a familiar dark spirit with broken mask hovered next to the vampires. 

"You? Can't you keep away for good, nuisance?!" The Dragon snarled. ”Every time you bring nothing but ill tidings!”

The dark spirit looked at Dracul and then pointed towards the Mirror of Fate, its surface suddenly glowing. Understanding what it was trying to say, older vampire glared at the spirit who merely bowed and then faded before Dracul rose to his feet, pulling the younger one with him and helped still weak vampire towards the Mirror. "Son, look at the Mirror. Maybe it'll help you remember."

Trevor was confused, but something told him that he could trust this man. He nodded, pushing himself off the elder to stand on his own feet and turned to look at the bright light. He was blinded for a moment until - 

"No... No!" Falling to his knees, the vampire buried his face in hands, shaking before pulling hands off, staring down at them. "I see who you are now. Who I am." Standing up, Trevor turned to face to his father, hands curled into fists as his golden eyes grew cold upon looking at the vampire. "Why, Father?! Why did you do this to me?!"

Taken aback by the anger emitting from his son, Dracul stared at him. Where did this sudden rage come from? Why was Trevor looking at him like that? "I was trying to save you, son..."

"You made me a monster! Father, you made me like you!" He looked down at his own hands once more. Despite being covered in metallic gauntlets, they both knew the fingers were adorned with sharp, deadly claws, unlike anything a human could have. ”How could you -?! This, I never even thought you'd do something like this!”

Seeing how Trevor was starting to panic, as he began to hyperventilate despite his current state of undeath, Dracul felt compelled to step forward, the need to comfort and calm his son stemming from both father's concern and sire's instincts. But just when the tips of his fingers brushed over Trevor's shoulders, his son jerked away, baring his fangs and hissing.

Hurt in two different ways, the Dragon pulled his hand back as Trevor backed a few steps away, glaring at his father. Never had Dracul felt such a pain that tore through him now, seeing his son staring at him with eyes filled with anger and rage.

”Why?!”

Forcing himself not to approach again at the broken tone of his son, Dracul grit his teeth. ”What else could I have done?! You were dying, bleeding out in my arms! I had no time for else!”

”So you decided to make me one of the monsters?!”

”Should I have just let you be?!"

"If you had any honour then yes! You should have let me die that night! Rather die as a human than exist as an abomination on this Earth!" The pale vampire snarled.

The Dragon took a step back at those words, eyes widening with disbelief. "Is... that really how you feel, Trevor?" He asked with a quiet voice. He knew that there had always been a rift between them. With Dracul being a creature that he was and Trevor being human. But he had thought... Thought they had gotten at least someway over that.

Was this truly how Trevor felt? Did he see nothing but a monster when he looked at his father? All the times they had spent together... Laughing, training, just talking -! This was what had been in Trevor's mind all the time?! Every time he called Dracul father, he saw nothing but a beast?!

Slowly the dark-haired vampire's blood began to burn in anger, _betrayal_ whispering at the back of his mind and when he next spoke, the voice was the same one he had used all those years ago in the church. "How?! How could you ask me to just watch my son dying and do nothing?!" Older vampire's eyes flared crimson as he grit his teeth. ”What kind of father could do such a thing?!”

For thirty years he had mourned for Trevor and hunted the Order, for the sole purpose to avenge his son's murder! And now?! Trevor had the gall to put the blame on him?!

”After everything I have done, all for you?! This is how you repay it?! Ungrateful brat!" Swinging his hand in anger, he struck the younger vampire across the face, throwing him to the ground.

Trevor hissed as he moved himself to lie on his side, prompted up by one arm, touching the spot his father had struck. Feeling something dripping down along his cheek, he pulled his gauntleted hand back, fingers stained crimson before looking at the Dragon. 

His arm was still outstretched, long claws dripping blood on the floor and fangs bared, unneeded breath wheezing through them but suddenly, Dracul snapped out of his rage, eyes shifting to look at his hand.

Stained with his child's blood.

"No..." He looked between his hand and Trevor's face, adorned with four deep gashes which were bleeding heavily, crimson eyes lost their hellish glow and turned grey as the severity of his actions dawned upon the vampire. He had struck Trevor. Injured his own child. The promise he had given the night they met was broken. Horrified and ashamed of what he had done, the Prince of Darkness vanished into the shadows, leaving his son alone.

Hissing, Trevor struggled to pull himself to sit against the sarcophagus, burying his face in hands, not caring if blood was smeared across his pale skin. Shaking his head, the newly-born vampire moaned, "It was not supposed to be like this...!"

***

For hours he refused to leave the room, still leaning against his sarcophagus as his head was tilted back, golden eyes gazing at the sky. It would probably be dawn soon...

...Should he move inside? Or stay and let the sun end this?

Closing his eyes, Trevor tried to settle his thoughts that had been running amok ever since he pulled himself out of his tomb. Confused, fatigued and terrified, his feet had given out and he had grumbled to the floor, taking support from the stone coffin as his senses were assaulted. The noise of the wind, the smells, lights, colours... They all hurt him so he had tried to curl up and shield himself. He was cold and his body hurt; the hunger, thirst clawing at him from inside. And he was alone. Something was missing... No, someone.

When the older vampire had appeared, he had been confused. Something inside him was overjoyed at seeing the crimson-clad being but he could not recall why. He called him a son. So they were family? But why did he not remember?

After looking deep into the Mirror, he recalled, though. Everything. The battle with the Paladin, being impaled with his own weapon. The pain and agony. The smell of burning flesh. His father looking down at him and then... nothing.

Looking down, Trevor removed his gauntlets, revealing pale fingers with sharp, dark claws. Just like the Dragon's...

_"I was trying to save you, son..."_

The images of his father appeared before his eyes in reverse order; firstly the anger when he struck Trevor, then the disbelief when he had insisted that his father should have left him to die, followed by the sheer relief, joy and love when he had appeared before the newly awakened vampire.

Squeezing his eyes close, a single blood tear escaped as Trevor remembered the horror in his father's eyes when he had lied in his arms dying. And then every happy, joyful memory from those few short years they had spent together.

_"How could you ask me to just watch my son dying and do nothing?!"_

_"Ungrateful brat!"_

Hanging his head in shame, Trevor took a shuddering breath. He really was, wasn't he? Father... He had just tried to help him however he could. And what does Trevor do? Insult, accuse and yell at him. 

_"Is... that really how you feel, Trevor?"_

The memory ofthe look of betrayal on elder's face as he spewed insults and accusations upon him cut through Trevor. He had not meant -! The panic and anger had taken over him and the newly-born vampire could not stop himself from hurling those words at Dracul.

"I'm truly the worst..." the young vampire sniffed, brushing his eyes.

The sky was beginning to light up, marking the moment of his decision. Standing up, Trevor looked towards the east. He could stay and burn but... Looking towards the tower where the Throne Room was, he bit his lip. Would Father just leave him to do it? Or would he come and drag Trevor away from the sun with force? Shaking his head, Trevor finally moved towards the doorway. He can't do it. Not to Father. 

Even if he hated Trevor now.

Moving into the belfry, Trevor passed the large bell and entered the narrow corridor, away from the windows. Where should he go? There were a few passages he could use but many of them could expose him to the sun...

But he got no further than few steps before suddenly his stomach lurched, making him stumble and he would have fallen had he not managed to take support from the wall. His earlier fatigue was back with reckoning. Eyesight wavered and everything seemed to double as Trevor swayed on his feet, metallic boots scraping the stone floor. Managing only to take a few more steps until his knees gave out, Trevor distantly felt someone grab him just before he hit the floor and then the world grew black.

***

"-vor."

Feeling himself helped to sit up, the pale vampire's face scrunched before he managed to slowly tear his eyes open. Blinking, his gaze slowly focused and he saw a clawed hand pressed against his chest. Following that arm with red gauntlets and leather coat, he finally turned his head, meeting his father's eyes. "Father -?"

"Ease there, Trevor," Dracul said, removing his hand from Trevor's chest now that he was sure that the younger one was not going to fall over, and squeezing Trevor's opposite shoulder slightly. "You're still not quite strong enough to move around."

His head clearing up, Trevor noticed that he was sitting on the large bed, with his coat and the armour parts removed and with Dracul's arm draped over his shoulders, holding him up while sitting next to him at the edge of the bed. Changing to look around the room, Trevor recognised it as his own. The one Dracul had given him when Trevor had arrived. It was like he remembered but now the two large windows were covered with thick curtains, no doubt to block out the sun. The only lights in the room came from the fireplace and the chandeliers.

Something appeared before him, causing Trevor to abandon his scrutiny. Looking down, he was presented with a goblet filled with -

"No!" 

Trevor turned his away as his father sighed, holding the goblet aloft. "Son, please. You need to feed." Moving his arm, he pulled the resisting vampire closer, bringing the goblet to his lips. Yet Trevor refused, clenching his jaw and grabbing other's wrist, trying to push the offer away.

Dracul spoke softly, "If you do not drink, you'll be in great pain. Thirst is already weakening you more than the sun. Soon -"

Trevor shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed tightly, hoping that the elder would give up. But it was difficult to ignore the blood; the scent was so tantalizing, making his teeth ache and stomach grumble.

"Trevor."

Something in his father's voice made him open his eyes and look at him before Trevor's eyes widened at what he saw. Dracul was looking at him with a pained expression yet his eyes were soft and warm, filled with love and sentiment. A sad smile stretched across his face as Dracul stroked Trevor's shoulder as he held him. "I beg of you, son. Despise me if you will, but I cannot stand to see you in pain."

Staring at him, son felt like someone punched him in the gut. Despise him? Trevor could never -! Of course. His earlier words. He had all but declared to loathe the ground the Dragon walked upon. Deep shame filled him as he strayed his eyes from other. And yet Dracul did nothing to stop him. Letting his son set his own pace.

Slowly gathering his courage, Trevor moved to look at the goblet in Dracul's hand, deep red blood calling for him. Weighing his options for a while before swallowing, his throat dry as dust, the younger vampire slowly curled his own weak fingers around the goblet, touching Dracul's own. 

Aided by his father, Trevor tilted the goblet, the blood slowly flowed past dark lips and filled his mouth. Golden eyes snapped wide open and he grasped the goblet in both of his hands, yanking it from Dracul before throwing his head back and emptying it in one go. Blood flowed past his lips and down the side of his mouth as he lowered it, breathing heavily. Closing his eyes, he ran a tongue over the lips and the tips of his fangs, gathering the remnants, nearly moaning at the taste that lingered.

The goblet was gently tucked out his hands and after his father wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand, Trevor was helped to lay back on the bed. Brushing a hand over the soft, moonlight pale hair, Dracul smiled softly. "You need to rest, son. I'll bring more blood after the sundown."

"Father -"

Dracul rose, shaking his head. "Don't. I understand." He turned, about to walk away before glancing over his shoulder, eyes tender. And sad. "After you have gained your strength... You're free to do what you want. Even leave. I will not stop you."

What?

Trevor pushed himself up despite the fatigue and grabbed the vampire's wrist, stopping his father from leaving. "Wait!"

The Dragon looked surprised, staring at the hand clutching his own. "Trevor -?"

Long hair shielding his face, Trevor hung his head, trembling. "Father... I'm sorry! I did not mean to-!" And as he looked up, Dracul's eyes widened. Lines of blood ran down Trevor's cheeks.

"Trevor..." Dracul turned and knelt on the bed with one knee but suddenly he was tackled as Trevor shot forward, entwining arms around his wide torso and burying his head against the crimson coat on Dracul's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Father! You are right; I'm an ungrateful brat! A worse, worthless -!"

"Oh, son," his father sighed and moved his arm across Trevor's shoulder while clawed fingers carded through the white hair. "No, Trevor; you are not. I was wrong to say that when you have every right to be angry."

"This should have been your decision, son. I forced this cursed fate upon you," he pressed his face down to the pale hair, closing his eyes. "I have no right ask for forgiveness."

Trevor pulled back, resting his hands on Dracul's chest. "You tried to save me. And how I repay it? With anger. Insults. Those words... I did not mean them!"

Dracul said nothing. Instead, he placed a hand on Trevor's cheek, carefully tracing the gashes made by his claws. Despite the caution, Trevor flinched. He had not even realized they were still there. "This... This should not have happened. I swore to never harm you and yet..." Making his mind, the Dragon bit into his own hand, making the blood flow as Trevor watched, confused.

"This may be little too potent right now, but I cannot stand the sight of those on your skin," offering the wrist for Trevor, Dracul brushed his hair softly. "Drink. It should heal your wounds instantly."

He glanced between the eyes of his father and the offered wrist. The blood from earlier was lukewarm, but this... Dracul's blood radiated heat and power, making Trevor's fangs itch even though he had just fed. Unable to resist and surging forward, Trevor launched a series of fast bite attacks on the wrist, rendering the flesh before closing his mouth over the fount. Swallowing greedily, his eyes fluttered shut at the taste; Father's blood tasted so rich and powerful, like a liquid fire that flew into his own being, thawing his cold body. But as sweet and delicious as it was, Trevor could feel the sheer power in it hitting him like a battering ram and just when the heat started to turn into a searing inferno, the elder pulled his wrist away.

Heaving, Trevor felt his limbs tremble as he tried to steady himself with palms against the mattress. Few drops of blood fell from the tip of his fangs on the fabric as he swallowed, feeling the Dragon's blood absorbing into his body and speeding the recovery. Wounds on his face itched for a moment as skin knit back to together and when he reached to touch his cheek, Trevor did not feel the gashes anymore. Looking towards another male, he sighed. "Thank you, Father."

Brushing fingers across the skin underneath the golden eye, Dracul merely smiled and leaned his forehead against Trevor's for a moment. Younger vampire closed his eyes at the familiar gesture before wounding his arms around the Dragon.

Sharp claws carted through his hair and as he was resting in the Dragon's embrace Trevor's eyes slowly fell heavy and he felt sleep creeping upon him. Despite the blood rejuvenating him, newly-born vampire began to feel his muscles turning into a lead and strength fading. Confused about it, he stubbornly tried to fight the sudden drowsiness.

But Dracul gently stroked his son's pale tresses, the gesture not helping. Instead, it spurred the sleep slowly overtaking Trevor. ”Do not fight it, son.”

”Why... I'm s... t'red...” the younger vampire slurred, his tongue feeling swollen.

”The sun is well on its way across the sky. Despite being shielded from it, you feel its effect like every vampire; a demand to slumber before the night falls again,” Dracul spoke gently, his deep voice lulling the younger one. ”Just sleep, Trevor. You need the rest.”

”Y'... nev'r sleeeppp...” Golden eyes fell closed as Trevor finally slumped against Dracul, face pressed against his shoulder.

Dracul hmm'ed before speaking, knowing very well that Trevor could not hear him. ”I'm far from an ordinary vampire, anyway.” Gently setting him down, Dracul pulled the sheet over Trevor's broad body as he fell deep into the torpor, still as a corpse. Like he had been in that tragic night.

But this time, the Prince of Darkness knew better. His child would wake when the sun ends its journey and made way for the night. They had things to talk about and settle but for now...

Dracul moved further into the large bed, sitting upon it with his back against the headboard while clawed fingers gently caressed the moonlit tresses spilt over the sheets. Closing his eyes, the Dragon once more delved into his own thoughts to wait the passing of the day, just this time with a smile on his face. Free of torment and madness for the first time in long years.

***

The moment when the sun disappeared below the horizon was when golden eyes blinked open. The room was dark, the ashes in the fireplace cool and candles unlit, yet Trevor could see easily in the darkness. Pushing himself up, the young vampire leaned on his hands for a moment before moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

Cracking his neck and finding out that the earlier weakness was nearly gone, he stood up, bare feet touching the carpeted stone floor. Waiting for a moment to make sure that his feet did not fail him, Trevor moved to the large window and drew aside the thick curtains before pushing in open. A crisp night air flew into the room, making him close his eyes and take in the scent of it. Though he was clad only in a pair of leather pants, the chill did not trouble him.

The Castle and the surrounding landscape bathed in the moonlight, the silvery glow making Trevor's skin tingle. It was a strange feeling, but he did not pay much attention to it now. Instead, vampire's eyes swept over the landscape, noticing how the trees in mountains had gained their autumn-coloured coat already. It had been nearly the end of the spring when...

...When he died.

Just how much time had passed? The exterior of the Castle seemed rather intact but if his memory did not fail him, the battle had been fierce, surely causing great damage to the building. How fast had Father had everything repaired? Weeks? Months?

"You're up already."

Startled, white-haired vampire looked over his shoulder, finding his father standing before the double doors. They were closed and since he had not heard their opening, the vampire had once again materialized out of the shadows. Internally scowling, Trevor recalled several times saying that his father could learn to knock with the vampire only pointing out that; his Castle, his rules.

Dracul moved deeper into the room, momentarily glancing towards the fireplace that suddenly burst into roaring flames. "How are you feeling?"

Sudden brightness hurt Trevor's eyes, pupils rapidly changing size to adjust to the changed lighting before he answered "Better. The fatigue is nearly gone. Although," Trevor looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers. "It still feels strange. This body... It feels different."

"Understandable. The change was drastic," his father said, waving his hand and with a swirl of darkness silvery decanter along with two goblets appeared on the round, small table at the corner. 

Trevor's nose easily picked up the scent of the contents as he finally turned around, long hair moving in the breeze and catching his attention. Taking a few strands between his fingers, Trevor frowned as he studied them. Sure, he had noticed it earlier but the colouration of his hair had been at the time the least of his concerns. "...Why is it white?"

His father sat in one of two chairs. "Hmm, hard to say. I was brunet before turning. Usually, the moment of a vampire's creation affects their nature. Or it may be the result of your long... 'death-sleep'. Or the lack of blood. Speaking of blood; sit, Trevor. You should feed."

Sighing and letting the strands slip from his fingers, Trevor moved from the window and settled in the chair diagonally from his father. Watching as the Dragon poured the goblet to the brim before handing it to Trevor. Glancing down at the dark liquid, Trevor felt a little uneasy. He could feel the hunger, the need for the blood, but...

"It is not human blood, Trevor."

Trevor snapped his head up, golden eyes widening. "It's not? Then what -?"

Dracul cut him off. "A normal animal blood. I figured that you... may have some issues with it. The blood from earlier was the same." He took a swig from his own goblet but could not keep the look of distaste off his face. "It may sate the thirst but the taste leaves much to hope for."

Regarding the blood in front of him, Trevor slowly brought the goblet to his lips and took a sip when his father kept a sharp eye on him. It felt little like he was a child told to eat his plate empty under parent's eyes. Thick, lukewarm liquid was gulped down and Trevor could see how Dracul's shoulders lost some of their tense.

"Father..." Trevor began. "You spoke like much time has passed... How long has it been since -?"

Dracul stayed quiet for a moment, slightly turning his goblet between his fingers, sharp claws occasionally scratching the metal. "...Thirty years."

Inhaling sharply, Trevor's eyes widened as he stared at the other vampire. Pale fingers curled around a goblet trembled. _"T-thirty years?!"_

Sighing, his father placed his goblet on the table. "Yes, son. I... I never expected for you to wake. Your heart... It had just stopped when I gave my blood. To become a vampire, you need to accept the blood-gift, hence why only sentient beings can be turned. I have never heard of a dead person being reborn as a vampire."

"So why did I -?"

"I'm an anomaly among the vampire-kind, Trevor." Dracul reached out, tugging the goblet out of Trevor's hand, putting it away and taking his child's hand in his own before turning it over, looking at sharp-clawed fingers, so similar to his own. "I have no other explanation. My blood is potent. Potent enough to break the basic rules of vampirism, it seems. Though dead at the time, it revived you and made you skip some stages."

Pulling his hand free, Trevor pondered for a moment. "Did you know?"

"Like I said; I did not," Dracul shook his head. "I thought it was too late, that it failed. I buried you with the belief that you were gone forever." Standing up, he moved to stand before the fireplace, crossing his arms. With back turned towards his son, the Dragon spoke again. "...I must admit; I'm... conflicted."

"Father?"

"I..." the vampire sighed, broad shoulders slumping. "I was thinking about offering to turn you back then. But I hesitated. I took this cursed unlife because I had nothing left. Or so I thought."

Trevor could only stare as father's head bowed slightly down and - Was he shaking?

"Those five years were like the brightest beacon of light in my life, Trevor. I dreaded for losing you to the passage of time but..."

The younger vampire stood up, crossing the floor slowly, bare feet making only the softest of sounds before he was by the Dragon. "Father." Trevor lifted his hand, clawed fingers splayed upon a red leather-clad shoulder as the younger vampire rounded his father, stopping when he was standing next to him. Golden eyes widened as they took in the sight of Dracul's face, illuminated by fire.

The Great Dragon, the Prince of Darkness was crying. Soundlessly, bright crimson lines of blood ran down his face, carding through his beard.

"I'm overjoyed that you are still here with me, son. But," dark-haired vampire closed his eyes, black strands falling to shield the marks of his lament. "I took away your humanity. Because of me, you're also damned, banned from Heaven." 

A broken whisper passed his cold lips; "I took away your chance to finally meet your mother."

Feeling his cold, dead heart twisting before the pain radiating from his father, Trevor moved.

Dracul's eyes opened when he felt long arms circling his shoulders. Lifting his head, the elder vampire watched stunned as his son leaned forward, resting his own head against Dracul's shoulder.

"Father," Trevor's muffled voice barely reached Dracul's ears. "Don't do this to yourself. You lost and sacrificed so much for this world, including your humanity, don't take the blame for my fate on your shoulders as well."

"Trevor -"

"I... I cannot honestly say that I would have straight away accepted this should you have offered it but what has happened cannot be changed," younger vampire pulled slightly back so his father could see his face. Trevor's eyes glowed like molten gold in the light of dancing flames. "What I said earlier... Those words were spoken in fear, in confusion and I feel ashamed of them. Please do not take them into your heart."

Leaning forwards so their forehead touched, the white-haired vampire whispered, his words ringing with honesty, "I love you, Father and if I must walk on this Earth to the ends of time... I'm at least glad, that I won't be alone."

As much as Trevor would have loved to finally meet his mother, the idea that he would need to abandon his father to the lonely existence to do so... It was too painful to even think about. Maybe he was selfish but after yearning for his parents his entire life, Trevor felt unable to let go of his father.

And as Father's arms rose, crushing the other vampire in an embrace, he knew that he was not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnndddd we're done!
> 
> Trevor's awake, a vampire and they can now live as happy vampire-family! Eventually reaching the events of the second game and kicking Satan's ass. Yay!
> 
> I'm not planning to continue this, but maybe... Maybe I post a short fic with little snippets of events during the story and afterwards. Either as an extra chapter here or as separate story.
> 
> But for now, this is finished. Now I need to focus on _The Twisted Fate_ and start to plan those Dracula- and Belmont multicharacter-fics that got so much support. And there's a longer story about Classic Castlevania on the works...


End file.
